Tol Skorr
Tol Skorr was a male Human who served as an Inquisitor in the Galactic Empire and later as a Dark Acolyte in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Biography Early life Tol Skorr was born in 15 BBY on the planet Arda into the House of Skorr. Skorr was the eldest child of Finduilas and Denethor Skorr II having only one brother, Farr. When he was only eight years of age, his mother died, and from then on his father became a grim person that visibly preferred Tol over his brother. Despite this fact, Skorr looked after his younger brother and they became very close. Shortly thereafter, he was rescued, as he put it, from this monotony. Sometime later, Skorr's father requested aide from the Galactic Empire against a band of pirates. In response, a team of Imperial Army troopers and Imperial Knights were sent to help. Discovering Skorr's Force sensitivity during the conflict, the Empire requested to bring Skorr back with them to Coruscant to be trained in the ways of the force. Denethor initially denied their request, but feeling indebted to them, he eventually allowed them to take Skorr after having assurances that Arda would get a mass amount of financial aid from the Empire. Skorr then became a dark-side trainee, becoming the apprentice of Jard Dooku. During his rise to power, Palpatine brought the young Skorr into his service. As one of the early members of the group of darksiders known as the Emperor's Hands, Skorr's function was two-fold. By day, he affected the role of a dashing playboy, and his charm, elegance and natural good looks served him well in this task. By night, he was his Master's eyes, spying on Palpatine's political enemies, such as Seti Ashgad, and Fliry Vorru. Taking full advantage of his skills, he charmed his way straight into a membership in the Imperial Ruling Council, the first darksider ever to infiltrate this body. Later, Skorr met and fell in love with a woman named, Leyelle Michfair. The two married and eventually had four children together, Thor, Renephie, Willasie, and Bor. Personality and Traits Count Dooku rescued him from Korriban early in his life. Displaying an extreme sense of loyalty to the Count, Skorr was willing to unquestionably follow the Dark Lord's orders without hesitation, even after defecting from the Galactic Empire. Constantly plying for Dooku's affection, Skorr eagerly played into Dooku's plot to keep his acolytes fighting each other; secretly pitting Skorr against first Kadrian Sey, then Quinlan Vos. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Training Tol Skorr was a very capable warrior and Lightsaber Combatant, often using his brute strength in battle to overpower his opponent. In his youth, Skorr became proficient in Ataru, Djen So and his masters form, Makashi. As he grew older, not having the speed he once had, Skorr was forced to rely on brute strength to batter his opponents, utilizing a clumsy method that utilized stiffly executed vertical strikes to wear down his opponent, although he included elements of Soresu and Ataru bladework. However, Skorr developed a refined version of Ataru that continued to include Djem So and Makashi elements, but also added Soresu and Juyo to the mix. He never utilized anything less than a killing blow, and his swordplay demonstrated crispness and unpredictability, notwithstanding the two-handed grip he favored. Even the most simplistic moves contained enough strength to nearly disarm his opponents. Skorr proved able to apply this personalized variant in many ways, sometimes opting to fight one-handed, relying on precision and economy of movement, but maintained a great deal of power. However, when forced onto the defensive, Skorr would fight with a two-handed grip, elbows pressed tightly to his sides with the blade held straight out in front of him, manipulating it deftly with his wrists only. Skorr also trained frequently with combat droids to keep his skills sharp, using ASP-19s. Based on the ASP-series droid, the ASP-19s were lightsaber combat droids programmed with the knowledge of a hundred swordmasters and a dozen fighting styles, faster and stronger than an ordinary man. Skorr defeated them time and again, and thus ordered new, improved batches of them. As his finesse and skill improved, Skorr found that they became too easy to defeat, so much so that he took to battling them in two-on-one matches. However, despite his skill, Skorr's method was not perfect. While a strong and relentless fighter, Skorr could be outpaced by more agile duelists. While Skorr unleashed a frenzy of bone-crushing blows, ? blocked and evaded them, dancing around Skorr's defenses while suffering only light cuts from the Dark Acolyte's missed attacks. In order to compensate for his lack of speed, Skorr would unleash vicious telekinetic assaults on opponents capable of outpacing him. Force powers Tol Skorr was very talented in the use of Force Choke, demonstrating it numerous times throughout his life. To counter fast-moving opponents, Skorr would use the Force to pull out anything from his surroundings that wasn't nailed to the ground and fling the improvised missiles at his opponent. Without moving a muscle, anything from the venue of the battle could be used as a weapon to crash against Skorr's opponents from all directions in a never-ending barrage. Skorr was also able to survive two encounters with a Tuk'ata, an impressive feat, even for a trained Force-user. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Dark Jedi Category:Dark Side Adepts Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Imperial Knights Category:Force-sensitives Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Inhabitants of Arda Category:Dark Acolytes